fcifandomcom-20200223-history
Debian/മലയാളം/ഇന്സ്റ്റാളര്‍/ലെവല്‍2/iso-codes iso 3166 ml.po
# Translation of ISO 3166 (country names) to Malayalam # # This file is distributed under the same license as the iso-codes package. # # Copyright © Praveen A and contributors listed below, 2006 # # Translators, if you are not familiar with the PO format, gettext # documentation is worth reading, especially sections dedicated to # this format, e.g. by running: # info -n '(gettext)PO Files' # info -n '(gettext)Header Entry' # # Contributers: Praveen A # msgid "" msgstr "" "Project-Id-Version: iso-codes dummy\n" "Report-Msgid-Bugs-To: Debian iso-codes team \n" "POT-Creation-Date: 2006-11-29 13:59+0100\n" "PO-Revision-Date: YEAR-MO-DA HO:MI+ZONE\n" "Last-Translator: Praveen A \n" "Language-Team: Swatanthra Malayalam Computing \n" "MIME-Version: 1.0\n" "Content-Type: text/plain; charset=UTF-8\n" "Content-Transfer-Encoding: 8bit\n" #. name for AFG msgid "Afghanistan" msgstr "അഫ്ഗാനിസ്താന്‍" #. official_name for AFG msgid "The Transitional Islamic State of Afghanistan" msgstr "അഫ്ഗാനിസ്താന്റെ ട്രാന്സീഷണല്‍ ഇസ്ലാമിക സ്റ്റേറ്റ്" #. name for ALA msgid "Åland Islands" msgstr "ലണ്ട് ദ്വീപുകള്‍" #. name for ALB msgid "Albania" msgstr "അല്ബേനിയ" #. official_name for ALB msgid "Republic of Albania" msgstr "അല്ബേനിയന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for DZA msgid "Algeria" msgstr "അള്ജീരിയ" #. official_name for DZA msgid "People's Democratic Republic of Algeria" msgstr "പീപ്പ്ള്സ് ഡെമോക്രാറ്റിക് റിപബ്ലിക് ഓഫ് അള്ജീരിയ" #. name for ASM msgid "American Samoa" msgstr "അമേരിക്കന്‍ സമോവ" #. name for AND msgid "Andorra" msgstr "അന്ഡോറ" #. official_name for AND msgid "Principality of Andorra" msgstr "പ്രിന്സിപ്പാലിറ്റി ഓഫ് അന്ഡോറ" #. name for AGO msgid "Angola" msgstr "അംഗോള" #. official_name for AGO msgid "Republic of Angola" msgstr "റിപബ്ലിക് ഓഫ് അംഗോള" #. name for AIA msgid "Anguilla" msgstr "ആങ്ക്വില്ല" #. name for ATA msgid "Antarctica" msgstr "അന്റാര്ട്ടിക്ക" #. name for ATG msgid "Antigua and Barbuda" msgstr "ആന്റിഗ്വയും ബര്മുഡയും" #. name for ARG msgid "Argentina" msgstr "അര്ജന്റീന" #. official_name for ARG msgid "Argentine Republic" msgstr "അര്ജന്റൈന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for ARM msgid "Armenia" msgstr "അര്മീനിയ" #. official_name for ARM msgid "Republic of Armenia" msgstr "അര്മീനിയന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for ABW msgid "Aruba" msgstr "അറൂബ" #. name for AUS msgid "Australia" msgstr "ഓസ്ട്രേലിയ" #. name for AUT msgid "Austria" msgstr "ഓസ്ട്രിയ" #. official_name for AUT msgid "Republic of Austria" msgstr "ഓസ്ട്രിയന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for AZE msgid "Azerbaijan" msgstr "അസര്ബൈജാന്‍" #. official_name for AZE msgid "Republic of Azerbaijan" msgstr "അസര്ബൈജാന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for BHS msgid "Bahamas" msgstr "ബഹാമാസ്" #. official_name for BHS msgid "Commonwealth of the Bahamas" msgstr "ബഹാമാസ് കോമണ്‍ വെല്ത്ത്" #. name for BHR msgid "Bahrain" msgstr "ബഹറൈന്‍" #. official_name for BHR msgid "State of Bahrain" msgstr "ബഹറൈന്‍ സ്റ്റേറ്റ്" #. name for BGD msgid "Bangladesh" msgstr "ബംഗ്ലാദേശ്" #. official_name for BGD msgid "People's Republic of Bangladesh" msgstr "പീപ്പ്ള്സ് റിപബ്ലിക് ഓഫ് ബംഗ്ലാദേശ്" #. name for BRB msgid "Barbados" msgstr "ബാര്ബഡോസ്" #. name for BLR msgid "Belarus" msgstr "ബെലാറസ്" #. official_name for BLR msgid "Republic of Belarus" msgstr "ബെലാറസ് റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for BEL msgid "Belgium" msgstr "ബല്ജിയം" #. official_name for BEL msgid "Kingdom of Belgium" msgstr "ബല്ജിയം രാജ്യം" #. name for BLZ msgid "Belize" msgstr "ബെലൈസ്" #. name for BEN msgid "Benin" msgstr "ബെനിന്‍" #. official_name for BEN msgid "Republic of Benin" msgstr "ബെനിന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for BMU msgid "Bermuda" msgstr "ബര്മുഡ" #. name for BTN msgid "Bhutan" msgstr "ബൂട്ടാന്‍" #. official_name for BTN msgid "Kingdom of Bhutan" msgstr "ബൂട്ടാന്‍ രാജ്യം" #. name for BOL msgid "Bolivia" msgstr "ബൊളീവിയ" #. official_name for BOL msgid "Republic of Bolivia" msgstr "ബൊളീവിയന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for BIH msgid "Bosnia and Herzegovina" msgstr "ബോസ്നിയയും ഹെര്സഗോവിനയും" #. official_name for BIH msgid "Republic of Bosnia and Herzegovina" msgstr "ബോസ്നിയയും ഹെര്സഗോവിനയും റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for BWA msgid "Botswana" msgstr "ബോട്സ്വാന" #. official_name for BWA msgid "Republic of Botswana" msgstr "ബോട്സ്വാന റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for BVT msgid "Bouvet Island" msgstr "ബൌവെ ദ്വീപുകള്‍" #. name for BRA msgid "Brazil" msgstr "ബ്രസീല്‍" #. official_name for BRA msgid "Federative Republic of Brazil" msgstr "ബ്രസീലിയന്‍ ഫെഡറേറ്റീവ് റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for IOT msgid "British Indian Ocean Territory" msgstr "ബ്രിട്ടീഷ് ഇന്ത്യന്‍ മഹാസമുദ്ര പ്രദേശം" #. name for BRN msgid "Brunei Darussalam" msgstr "ബ്രൂണെയ് ദാറുസ്സലാം" #. name for BGR msgid "Bulgaria" msgstr "ബള്ഗേറിയ" #. official_name for BGR msgid "Republic of Bulgaria" msgstr "ബള്ഗേറിയന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for BFA msgid "Burkina Faso" msgstr "ബുര്ക്കിന ഫാസോ" #. name for BDI msgid "Burundi" msgstr "ബുറുണ്ടി" #. official_name for BDI msgid "Republic of Burundi" msgstr "ബുറുണ്ടി റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for KHM msgid "Cambodia" msgstr "കമ്പോഡിയ" #. official_name for KHM msgid "Kingdom of Cambodia" msgstr "കമ്പോഡിയ രാജ്യം" #. name for CMR msgid "Cameroon" msgstr "കാമറൂണ്‍" #. official_name for CMR msgid "Republic of Cameroon" msgstr "കാമറൂണ്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for CAN msgid "Canada" msgstr "കാനഡ" #. name for CPV msgid "Cape Verde" msgstr "കേപ് വെര്ഡെ" #. official_name for CPV msgid "Republic of Cape Verde" msgstr "കേപ് വെര്ഡെ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for CYM msgid "Cayman Islands" msgstr "കയ്മാന്‍ ദ്വീപുകള്‍" #. name for CAF msgid "Central African Republic" msgstr "മദ്ധ്യ അഫ്രിക്കന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for TCD msgid "Chad" msgstr "ഛാഡ്" #. official_name for TCD msgid "Republic of Chad" msgstr "ഛാഡ് റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for CHL msgid "Chile" msgstr "ചിലി" #. official_name for CHL msgid "Republic of Chile" msgstr "ചിലി റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for CHN msgid "China" msgstr "ചൈന" #. official_name for CHN msgid "People's Republic of China" msgstr "പീപ്പ്ള്സ് റിപബ്ലിക് ഓഫ് ചൈന" #. name for CXR msgid "Christmas Island" msgstr "ക്രിസ്തുമസ് ദ്വീപ്" #. name for CCK msgid "Cocos (Keeling) Islands" msgstr "കൊകോസ് (കീലിങ്ങ്) ദ്വീപുകള്‍" #. name for COL msgid "Colombia" msgstr "കൊളംബിയ" #. official_name for COL msgid "Republic of Colombia" msgstr "കൊളംബിയ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for COM msgid "Comoros" msgstr "കൊമോറോസ്" #. official_name for COM msgid "Union of the Comoros" msgstr "കൊമോറോസ് യൂണിയന്‍" #. name for COG msgid "Congo" msgstr "കോംഗോ" #. official_name for COG msgid "Republic of the Congo" msgstr "കോംഗോ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for ZAR msgid "Congo, The Democratic Republic of the" msgstr "കോംഗോ, ഡെമോക്രാറ്റിക് റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for COK msgid "Cook Islands" msgstr "കുക്ക് ദ്വീപുകള്‍" #. name for CRI msgid "Costa Rica" msgstr "കോസ്റ്റ റിക" #. official_name for CRI msgid "Republic of Costa Rica" msgstr "കോസ്റ്റ റിക റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for CIV msgid "Côte d'Ivoire" msgstr "കോട്ടെ ഡി ലവര്‍" #. official_name for CIV msgid "Republic of Cote d'Ivoire" msgstr "കോട്ടെ ഡി ലവര്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for HRV msgid "Croatia" msgstr "ക്രോയേഷ്യ" #. official_name for HRV msgid "Republic of Croatia" msgstr "ക്രോയേഷ്യന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for CUB msgid "Cuba" msgstr "ക്യൂബ" #. official_name for CUB msgid "Republic of Cuba" msgstr "ക്യൂബന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for CYP msgid "Cyprus" msgstr "സൈപ്രസ്" #. official_name for CYP msgid "Republic of Cyprus" msgstr "സൈപ്രസ് റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for CZE msgid "Czech Republic" msgstr "ചെക്ക് റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for DNK msgid "Denmark" msgstr "ഡെന്മാര്ക്ക്" #. official_name for DNK msgid "Kingdom of Denmark" msgstr "ഡെന്മാര്ക്ക് രാജ്യം" #. name for DJI msgid "Djibouti" msgstr "ജിബൂട്ടി" #. official_name for DJI msgid "Republic of Djibouti" msgstr "ജിബൂട്ടി റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for DMA msgid "Dominica" msgstr "ഡൊമിനിക" #. official_name for DMA msgid "Commonwealth of Dominica" msgstr "ഡൊമിനിക കോമണ്‍ വെല്ത്ത്" #. name for DOM msgid "Dominican Republic" msgstr "ഡൊമിനികന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for ECU msgid "Ecuador" msgstr "ഇക്വഡോര്‍" #. official_name for ECU msgid "Republic of Ecuador" msgstr "ഇക്വഡോര്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for EGY msgid "Egypt" msgstr "ഈജിപ്ത്" #. official_name for EGY msgid "Arab Republic of Egypt" msgstr "ഈജിപ്ത് അറബി റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for SLV msgid "El Salvador" msgstr "എല്‍ സാല്‍വഡോര്‍ " #. official_name for SLV msgid "Republic of El Salvador" msgstr "എല്‍ സാല്‍വഡോര്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for GNQ msgid "Equatorial Guinea" msgstr "ഇക്വടോറിയല്‍ ഗിനിയ" #. official_name for GNQ msgid "Republic of Equatorial Guinea" msgstr "ഇക്വടോറിയല്‍ ഗിനിയന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for ERI msgid "Eritrea" msgstr "എറിട്രിയ" #. name for EST msgid "Estonia" msgstr "എസ്തോണിയ" #. official_name for EST msgid "Republic of Estonia" msgstr "എസ്തോണിയന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for ETH msgid "Ethiopia" msgstr "എത്യോപ്യ" #. official_name for ETH msgid "Federal Democratic Republic of Ethiopia" msgstr "എത്യോപ്യന്‍ ഫെഡറല്‍ ജനാധിപത്യ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for FLK msgid "Falkland Islands (Malvinas)" msgstr "ഫാക്‍ലാന്ഡ് ദ്വീപുകള്‍ (മാള്‍വിനാസ്)" #. name for FRO msgid "Faroe Islands" msgstr "ഫറവോ ദ്വീപുകള്‍" #. name for FJI msgid "Fiji" msgstr "ഫിജി" #. official_name for FJI msgid "Republic of the Fiji Islands" msgstr "ഫിജി ദ്വീപുകളുടെ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for FIN msgid "Finland" msgstr "ഫിന്‍ലന്ഡ് " #. official_name for FIN msgid "Republic of Finland" msgstr "ഫിന്‍ലന്ഡ് റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for FRA msgid "France" msgstr "ഫ്രാന്സ്" #. official_name for FRA msgid "French Republic" msgstr "ഫ്രഞ്ച് റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for GUF msgid "French Guiana" msgstr "ഫ്രഞ്ച് ഗയാന" #. name for PYF msgid "French Polynesia" msgstr "ഫ്രഞ്ച് പോളിനേഷ്യ" #. name for ATF msgid "French Southern Territories" msgstr "ഫ്രഞ്ച് തെക്കന്‍ പ്രദേശങ്ങള്‍" #. name for GAB msgid "Gabon" msgstr "ഗാബോണ്‍" #. official_name for GAB msgid "Gabonese Republic" msgstr "ഗാബോണീസ് റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for GMB msgid "Gambia" msgstr "ഗാംബിയ" #. official_name for GMB msgid "Republic of the Gambia" msgstr "ഗാംബിയന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for GEO msgid "Georgia" msgstr "ജോര്ജിയ" #. name for DEU msgid "Germany" msgstr "ജര്മനി" #. official_name for DEU msgid "Federal Republic of Germany" msgstr "ജര്മന്‍ ഫെഡറല്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for GHA msgid "Ghana" msgstr "ഘാന" #. official_name for GHA msgid "Republic of Ghana" msgstr " റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for GIB msgid "Gibraltar" msgstr "ജിബ്രാള്ട്ടര്‍" #. name for GRC msgid "Greece" msgstr "ഗ്രീസ്" #. official_name for GRC msgid "Hellenic Republic" msgstr "ഹെലനിക് റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for GRL msgid "Greenland" msgstr "ഗ്രീന്‍ ലാന്ഡ്" #. name for GRD msgid "Grenada" msgstr "ഗ്രനഡ" #. name for GLP msgid "Guadeloupe" msgstr "ഗ്വാഡെലോപ്" #. name for GUM msgid "Guam" msgstr "ഗുവാം" #. name for GTM msgid "Guatemala" msgstr "ഗ്വാട്ടിമാല" #. official_name for GTM msgid "Republic of Guatemala" msgstr "ഗ്വാട്ടിമാല റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for GGY msgid "Guernsey" msgstr "ഗെര്ണ്സേയ്" #. name for GIN msgid "Guinea" msgstr "ഗിനിയ" #. official_name for GIN msgid "Republic of Guinea" msgstr "ഗിനിയന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for GNB msgid "Guinea-Bissau" msgstr "ഗിനിയ-ബിസ്സാവു" #. official_name for GNB msgid "Republic of Guinea-Bissau" msgstr "ഗിനിയ-ബിസ്സാവു റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for GUY msgid "Guyana" msgstr "ഗയാന" #. official_name for GUY msgid "Republic of Guyana" msgstr "ഗയാന റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for HTI msgid "Haiti" msgstr "ഹൈതി" #. official_name for HTI msgid "Republic of Haiti" msgstr "ഹൈതി റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for HMD msgid "Heard Island and McDonald Islands" msgstr "ഹെര്ഡ് ദ്വീപും മക്ഡൊണാള്ഡ് ദ്വീപുകളും" #. name for VAT msgid "Holy See (Vatican City State)" msgstr "ഹോളി സീ (വത്തിക്കാന്‍ സിറ്റി സ്റ്റേറ്റ്)" #. name for HND msgid "Honduras" msgstr "ഹോണ്ടുറാസ്" #. official_name for HND msgid "Republic of Honduras" msgstr "ഹോണ്ടുറാസ് റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for HKG msgid "Hong Kong" msgstr "ഹോങ് കോങ്" #. official_name for HKG msgid "Hong Kong Special Administrative Region of China" msgstr "ചൈനയുടെ ഹോങ് കോങ് പ്രത്യേക ഭരണ മേഘല" #. name for HUN msgid "Hungary" msgstr "ഹംഗറി" #. official_name for HUN msgid "Republic of Hungary" msgstr "ഹംഗേറിയന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for ISL msgid "Iceland" msgstr "ഐസ്‍ലാന്ഡ് " #. official_name for ISL msgid "Republic of Iceland" msgstr "ഐസ്‍ലാന്ഡ് റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for IND msgid "India" msgstr "ഇന്ത്യ" #. official_name for IND msgid "Republic of India" msgstr "ഇന്ത്യന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for IDN msgid "Indonesia" msgstr "ഇന്തോനേഷ്യ" #. official_name for IDN msgid "Republic of Indonesia" msgstr "ഇന്തോനേഷ്യന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for IRN msgid "Iran, Islamic Republic of" msgstr "ഇറാന്‍, ഇസ്ലാമിക് റിപബ്ലിക് ഓഫ്" #. official_name for IRN msgid "Islamic Republic of Iran" msgstr "ഇസ്ലാമിക് റിപബ്ലിക് ഓഫ് ഇറാന്‍" #. name for IRQ msgid "Iraq" msgstr "ഇറാക്" #. official_name for IRQ msgid "Republic of Iraq" msgstr "ഇറാക് റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for IRL msgid "Ireland" msgstr "അയര്‍ലണ്ട് " #. name for IMN msgid "Isle of Man" msgstr "ഐസില്‍ ഓഫ് മാന്‍" #. name for ISR msgid "Israel" msgstr "ഇസ്രായേല്‍" #. official_name for ISR msgid "State of Israel" msgstr "ഇസ്രായേല്‍ സ്റ്റേറ്റ്" #. name for ITA msgid "Italy" msgstr "ഇറ്റലി" #. official_name for ITA msgid "Italian Republic" msgstr "ഇറ്റാലിയന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for JAM msgid "Jamaica" msgstr "ജമൈക്ക" #. name for JPN msgid "Japan" msgstr "ജപ്പാന്‍" #. name for JEY msgid "Jersey" msgstr "ജെര്സി" #. name for JOR msgid "Jordan" msgstr "ജോര്ഡാന്‍" #. official_name for JOR msgid "Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan" msgstr "ജോര്ഡാന്‍ ഹാഷെമൈറ്റ് രാജ്യം" #. name for KAZ msgid "Kazakhstan" msgstr "കസാകിസ്താന്‍" #. official_name for KAZ msgid "Republic of Kazakhstan" msgstr "കസാകിസ്താന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for KEN msgid "Kenya" msgstr "കെനിയ" #. official_name for KEN msgid "Republic of Kenya" msgstr "കെനിയന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for KIR msgid "Kiribati" msgstr "കിരിബാറ്റി" #. official_name for KIR msgid "Republic of Kiribati" msgstr "കിരിബാറ്റി റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for PRK msgid "Korea, Democratic People's Republic of" msgstr "കൊറിയ, ഡെമോക്രാറ്റിക് പീപ്പ്ള്സ് റിപബ്ലിക് ഓഫ്" #. official_name for PRK msgid "Democratic People's Republic of Korea" msgstr "ഡെമോക്രാറ്റിക് പീപ്പ്ള്സ് റിപബ്ലിക് ഓഫ് കൊറിയ" #. name for KOR msgid "Korea, Republic of" msgstr "കൊറിയ, റിപബ്ലിക് ഓഫ്" #. name for KWT msgid "Kuwait" msgstr "കുവൈത്ത്" #. official_name for KWT msgid "State of Kuwait" msgstr "കുവൈത്ത് സ്റ്റേറ്റ്" #. name for KGZ msgid "Kyrgyzstan" msgstr "കിര്ഗിസ്താന്‍" #. official_name for KGZ msgid "Kyrgyz Republic" msgstr "കിര്ഗിസ് റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for LAO msgid "Lao People's Democratic Republic" msgstr "ലാവോ പീപ്പ്ള്സ് ജനാധിപത്യ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for LVA msgid "Latvia" msgstr "ലാത്വിയ" #. official_name for LVA msgid "Republic of Latvia" msgstr "ലാത്വിയന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for LBN msgid "Lebanon" msgstr "ലെബനോണ്‍" #. official_name for LBN msgid "Lebanese Republic" msgstr "ലെബമീസ് റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for LSO msgid "Lesotho" msgstr "ലെസോത്തോ" #. official_name for LSO msgid "Kingdom of Lesotho" msgstr "ലെസോത്തോ രാജ്യം" #. name for LBR msgid "Liberia" msgstr "ലൈബീരിയ" #. official_name for LBR msgid "Republic of Liberia" msgstr "ലൈബീരിയ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for LBY msgid "Libyan Arab Jamahiriya" msgstr "ലിബിയന്‍ അറബ് ജമാഹിരിയ" #. official_name for LBY msgid "Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriya" msgstr "സോഷ്യലിസ്റ്റ് പീപ്പ്ള്സ് ലിബിയന്‍ അറബ് ജമാഹിരിയ" #. name for LIE msgid "Liechtenstein" msgstr "ലിചെസ്റ്റൈന്‍" #. official_name for LIE msgid "Principality of Liechtenstein" msgstr "ലിചെസ്റ്റൈന്‍ പ്രിന്സിപ്പാലിറ്റി" #. name for LTU msgid "Lithuania" msgstr "ലിത്വാനിയ" #. official_name for LTU msgid "Republic of Lithuania" msgstr "ലിത്വാനിയന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for LUX msgid "Luxembourg" msgstr "ലക്സെംബര്ഗ്" #. official_name for LUX msgid "Grand Duchy of Luxembourg" msgstr "ലക്സെംബര്ഗ് ഗ്രാന്ഡ് ഡച്ചി" #. name for MAC msgid "Macao" msgstr "മകാവോ" #. official_name for MAC msgid "Macao Special Administrative Region of China" msgstr "മകാവോ ചൈനീസ് പ്രത്യേക ഭരണ മേഘല" #. name for MKD msgid "Macedonia, Republic of" msgstr "മാസിഡോണിയ, റിപബ്ലിക് ഓഫ്" #. official_name for MKD msgid "The Former Yugoslav Republic of Macedonia" msgstr "ദി ഫോര്മര്‍ യുഗോസ്ലാവ് റിപബ്ലിക് ഓഫ് മാസിഡോണിയ" #. name for MDG msgid "Madagascar" msgstr "മഡഗാസ്കര്‍" #. official_name for MDG msgid "Republic of Madagascar" msgstr "മഡഗാസ്കര്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for MWI msgid "Malawi" msgstr "മലാവി" #. official_name for MWI msgid "Republic of Malawi" msgstr "മലാവി റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for MYS msgid "Malaysia" msgstr "മലേഷ്യ" #. name for MDV msgid "Maldives" msgstr "മാല്ഡീവ്സ്" #. official_name for MDV msgid "Republic of Maldives" msgstr "മാല്ഡീവ്സ് റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for MLI msgid "Mali" msgstr "മാലി" #. official_name for MLI msgid "Republic of Mali" msgstr "മാലി റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for MLT msgid "Malta" msgstr "മാല്ട്ട" #. official_name for MLT msgid "Republic of Malta" msgstr "മാല്ട്ട റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for MHL msgid "Marshall Islands" msgstr "മാര്ഷല്‍ ദ്വീപുകള്‍" #. official_name for MHL msgid "Republic of the Marshall Islands" msgstr "മാര്ഷല്‍ ദ്വീപുകള്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for MTQ msgid "Martinique" msgstr "മാര്ട്ടിനിക്ക്" #. name for MRT msgid "Mauritania" msgstr "മൌറിട്ടാനിയ" #. official_name for MRT msgid "Islamic Republic of Mauritania" msgstr "മൌറിട്ടാനിയ ഇസ്ലാമിക് റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for MUS msgid "Mauritius" msgstr "മൌറീഷ്യസ്" #. official_name for MUS msgid "Republic of Mauritius" msgstr "മൌറീഷ്യസ് റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for MYT msgid "Mayotte" msgstr "മയോട്ടെ" #. name for MEX msgid "Mexico" msgstr "മെക്സികോ" #. official_name for MEX msgid "United Mexican States" msgstr "ഐക്യ മെക്സിക്കന്‍ സ്റ്റേറ്റുകള്‍" #. name for FSM msgid "Micronesia, Federated States of" msgstr "മൈക്രോനേഷ്യ, ഫെഡറേറ്റഡ് സ്റ്റേറ്റ്സ് ഓഫ്" #. official_name for FSM msgid "Federated States of Micronesia" msgstr "ഫെഡറേറ്റഡ് സ്റ്റേറ്റ്സ് ഓഫ് മൈക്രോനേഷ്യ" #. name for MDA msgid "Moldova, Republic of" msgstr "മോള്ഡോവ, റിപബ്ലിക് ഓഫ്" #. official_name for MDA msgid "Republic of Moldova" msgstr "മോള്ഡോവ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for MCO msgid "Monaco" msgstr "മൊണാക്കോ" #. official_name for MCO msgid "Principality of Monaco" msgstr "മൊണാക്കോ പ്രിന്സിപ്പാലിറ്റി" #. name for MNG msgid "Mongolia" msgstr "മംഗോളിയ" #. name for MNE msgid "Montenegro" msgstr "മോണ്ടിനെഗ്രോ" #. official_name for MNE msgid "Republic of Montenegro" msgstr "മോണ്ടിനെഗ്രോ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for MSR msgid "Montserrat" msgstr "മോണ്ട്സെറാറ്റ്" #. name for MAR msgid "Morocco" msgstr "മൊറോക്കോ" #. official_name for MAR msgid "Kingdom of Morocco" msgstr "മൊറോക്കോ രാജ്യം" #. name for MOZ msgid "Mozambique" msgstr "മൊസാമ്പിക്" #. official_name for MOZ msgid "Republic of Mozambique" msgstr "മൊസാമ്പിക് റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for MMR msgid "Myanmar" msgstr "മ്യാന്മാര്‍" #. official_name for MMR msgid "Union of Myanmar" msgstr "മ്യാന്മാര്‍ യീണിയന്‍" #. name for NAM msgid "Namibia" msgstr "നമീബിയ" #. official_name for NAM msgid "Republic of Namibia" msgstr "നമീബിയന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for NRU msgid "Nauru" msgstr "നൌറു" #. official_name for NRU msgid "Republic of Nauru" msgstr "നൌറു റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for NPL msgid "Nepal" msgstr "നേപാള്‍" #. official_name for NPL msgid "Kingdom of Nepal" msgstr "നേപാള്‍ രാജ്യം" #. name for NLD msgid "Netherlands" msgstr "നെതര്‍ലന്ഡ്സ് " #. official_name for NLD msgid "Kingdom of the Netherlands" msgstr "നെതര്‍ലന്ഡ്സ് രാജ്യം" #. name for ANT msgid "Netherlands Antilles" msgstr "നെതര്‍ലന്ഡ്സ് ആന്റിലസ്" #. name for NCL msgid "New Caledonia" msgstr "ന്യൂ കാലിഡോമിയ" #. name for NZL msgid "New Zealand" msgstr "ന്യൂസിലാന്ഡ്" #. name for NIC msgid "Nicaragua" msgstr "നികരാഗ്വ" #. official_name for NIC msgid "Republic of Nicaragua" msgstr "നികരാഗ്വ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for NER msgid "Niger" msgstr "നൈജര്‍" #. official_name for NER msgid "Republic of the Niger" msgstr "നൈജര്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for NGA msgid "Nigeria" msgstr "നൈജീരിയ" #. official_name for NGA msgid "Federal Republic of Nigeria" msgstr "നൈജീരിയന്‍ ഫെഡറല്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for NIU msgid "Niue" msgstr "നിയു" #. official_name for NIU msgid "Republic of Niue" msgstr "നിയു റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for NFK msgid "Norfolk Island" msgstr "നോര്ഫോക് ദ്വീപ്" #. name for MNP msgid "Northern Mariana Islands" msgstr "വടക്കന്‍ മരിയാന ദ്വീപുകള്‍" #. official_name for MNP msgid "Commonwealth of the Northern Mariana Islands" msgstr "വടക്കന്‍ മരിയാന ദ്വീപുകളുടെ കോമണ്‍ വെല്ത്ത്" #. name for NOR msgid "Norway" msgstr "നോര്‍വേ " #. official_name for NOR msgid "Kingdom of Norway" msgstr "നോര്‍വേ രാജ്യം" #. name for OMN msgid "Oman" msgstr "ഒമാന്‍" #. official_name for OMN msgid "Sultanate of Oman" msgstr "ഒമാന്‍ സുല്ത്താനേറ്റ്" #. name for PAK msgid "Pakistan" msgstr "പാകിസ്താന്‍" #. official_name for PAK msgid "Islamic Republic of Pakistan" msgstr "പാകിസ്താന്‍ ഇസ്ലാമിക റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for PLW msgid "Palau" msgstr "പലാവു" #. official_name for PLW msgid "Republic of Palau" msgstr "പലാവു റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for PSE msgid "Palestinian Territory, Occupied" msgstr "പാലസ്തീന്‍ പ്രദേശം, അധിനിവേശിതം" #. official_name for PSE msgid "Occupied Palestinian Territory" msgstr "അധിനിവേശിത പാലസ്തീന്‍ പ്രദേശം" #. name for PAN msgid "Panama" msgstr "പനാമ" #. official_name for PAN msgid "Republic of Panama" msgstr "പനാമ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for PNG msgid "Papua New Guinea" msgstr "പാപുവ ന്യൂ ഗിനിയ" #. name for PRY msgid "Paraguay" msgstr "പരാഗ്വേ" #. official_name for PRY msgid "Republic of Paraguay" msgstr "പരാഗ്വേ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for PER msgid "Peru" msgstr "പെറു" #. official_name for PER msgid "Republic of Peru" msgstr " റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for PHL msgid "Philippines" msgstr "ഫിലിപ്പൈന്സ്" #. official_name for PHL msgid "Republic of the Philippines" msgstr "ഫിലിപ്പൈന്സ് റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for PCN msgid "Pitcairn" msgstr "പിറ്റ്കയേണ്‍" #. name for POL msgid "Poland" msgstr "പോളണ്ട്" #. official_name for POL msgid "Republic of Poland" msgstr "പോളണ്ട് റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for PRT msgid "Portugal" msgstr "പോര്ചുഗല്‍" #. official_name for PRT msgid "Portuguese Republic" msgstr "പോര്ചുഗീസ് റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for PRI msgid "Puerto Rico" msgstr "പ്യൂര്ട്ടോ റികോ" #. name for QAT msgid "Qatar" msgstr "ഖത്തര്‍" #. official_name for QAT msgid "State of Qatar" msgstr "ഖത്തര്‍ സ്റ്റേറ്റ്" #. name for REU msgid "Reunion" msgstr "റീയൂണിയന്‍" #. name for ROU msgid "Romania" msgstr "റൊമാനിയ" #. name for RUS msgid "Russian Federation" msgstr "റഷ്യന്‍ ഫെഡറേഷന്‍" #. name for RWA msgid "Rwanda" msgstr "റുവാണ്ട" #. official_name for RWA msgid "Rwandese Republic" msgstr "റുവാണ്ടീസ് റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for SHN msgid "Saint Helena" msgstr "സെയിന്റ് ഹെലന" #. name for KNA msgid "Saint Kitts and Nevis" msgstr "സെയിന്റ് കിറ്റ്സും നെവിസും" #. name for LCA msgid "Saint Lucia" msgstr "സെയിന്റ് ലുസിയ" #. name for SPM msgid "Saint Pierre and Miquelon" msgstr "സെയിന്റ് പിയറിയും മിക്വലെനും" #. name for VCT msgid "Saint Vincent and the Grenadines" msgstr "സെയിന്റ് വിന്സന്റും ഗ്രനഡൈന്സും" #. name for WSM msgid "Samoa" msgstr "സമോവ" #. official_name for WSM msgid "Independent State of Samoa" msgstr "സമോവ സ്വതന്ത്ര സ്റ്റേറ്റ്" #. name for SMR msgid "San Marino" msgstr "സന്‍ മരിനോ" #. official_name for SMR msgid "Republic of San Marino" msgstr "സന്‍ മരിനോ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for STP msgid "Sao Tome and Principe" msgstr "സാവോ ടോമും പ്രിന്സിപിയും" #. official_name for STP msgid "Democratic Republic of Sao Tome and Principe" msgstr "സാവോ ടോമും പ്രിന്സിപിയും ജനാധിപത്യ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for SAU msgid "Saudi Arabia" msgstr "സൌദി അറേബ്യ" #. official_name for SAU msgid "Kingdom of Saudi Arabia" msgstr "സൌദി അറേബ്യന്‍ രാജ്യം" #. name for SEN msgid "Senegal" msgstr "സെനഗല്‍" #. official_name for SEN msgid "Republic of Senegal" msgstr "സെനഗല്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for SRB msgid "Serbia" msgstr "സെര്ബിയ" #. official_name for SRB msgid "Republic of Serbia" msgstr "സെര്ബിയന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for SYC msgid "Seychelles" msgstr "സെയ്ഷെല്സ്" #. official_name for SYC msgid "Republic of Seychelles" msgstr "സെയ്ഷെല്സ് റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for SLE msgid "Sierra Leone" msgstr "സിയേറ ലിയോണ്‍" #. official_name for SLE msgid "Republic of Sierra Leone" msgstr "സിയേറ ലിയോണ്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for SGP msgid "Singapore" msgstr "സിങ്കപ്പൂര്‍" #. official_name for SGP msgid "Republic of Singapore" msgstr "സിങ്കപ്പൂര്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for SVK msgid "Slovakia" msgstr "സ്ലോവാക്യ" #. official_name for SVK msgid "Slovak Republic" msgstr "സ്ലോവാക് റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for SVN msgid "Slovenia" msgstr "സ്ലോവേനിയ" #. official_name for SVN msgid "Republic of Slovenia" msgstr "സ്ലോവേനിയന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for SLB msgid "Solomon Islands" msgstr "സോളമന്‍ ദ്വീപുകള്‍" #. name for SOM msgid "Somalia" msgstr "സോമാലിയ" #. official_name for SOM msgid "Somali Republic" msgstr "സോമാലി റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for ZAF msgid "South Africa" msgstr "സൌത്ത് ആഫ്രിക്ക" #. official_name for ZAF msgid "Republic of South Africa" msgstr "സൌത്ത് ആഫ്രിക്കന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for SGS msgid "South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands" msgstr "സൌത്ത് ജോര്ജിയയും സൌത്ത് സാന്ഡ്‍വിച് ദ്വീപുകള്‍" #. name for ESP msgid "Spain" msgstr "സ്പെയിന്‍" #. official_name for ESP msgid "Kingdom of Spain" msgstr "സ്പെയിന്‍ രാജ്യം" #. name for LKA msgid "Sri Lanka" msgstr "ശ്രീലങ്ക" #. official_name for LKA msgid "Democratic Socialist Republic of Sri Lanka" msgstr "ശ്രീലങ്കന്‍ ജനാധിപത്യ സോഷ്യലിസ്റ്റ് റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for SDN msgid "Sudan" msgstr "സുഡാന്‍" #. official_name for SDN msgid "Republic of the Sudan" msgstr "സുഡാന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for SUR msgid "Suriname" msgstr "സൂരിനാം" #. official_name for SUR msgid "Republic of Suriname" msgstr "സൂരിനാം റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for SJM msgid "Svalbard and Jan Mayen" msgstr "സ്വാല്ബാര്ഡും യാന്‍ മായെനും" #. name for SWZ msgid "Swaziland" msgstr "സ്വാസിലാന്ഡ്" #. official_name for SWZ msgid "Kingdom of Swaziland" msgstr "സ്വാസിലാന്ഡ് രാജ്യം" #. name for SWE msgid "Sweden" msgstr "സ്വീഡന്‍" #. official_name for SWE msgid "Kingdom of Sweden" msgstr "സ്വീഡന്‍ രാജ്യം" #. name for CHE msgid "Switzerland" msgstr "സ്വിറ്റ്സര്‍ലാന്ഡ് " #. official_name for CHE msgid "Swiss Confederation" msgstr "സ്വിസ്സ് കോണ്ഫെഡറേഷന്‍" #. name for SYR msgid "Syrian Arab Republic" msgstr "സിറിയന്‍ അറബ് റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for TWN msgid "Taiwan, Province of China" msgstr "തായ്‍വാന്‍ , പ്രൊവിന്സ് ഓഫ് ചൈന" #. common_name for TWN msgid "Taiwan" msgstr "തായ്‍വാന്‍ " #. name for TJK msgid "Tajikistan" msgstr "താജികിസ്താന്‍" #. official_name for TJK msgid "Republic of Tajikistan" msgstr "താജികിസ്താന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for TZA msgid "Tanzania, United Republic of" msgstr "ടാന്സാനിയ, യുണൈറ്റഡ് റിപബ്ലിക് ഓഫ്" #. official_name for TZA msgid "United Republic of Tanzania" msgstr "ഐക്യ ടാന്സാനിയന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for THA msgid "Thailand" msgstr "തായ്‍ലന്ഡ് " #. official_name for THA msgid "Kingdom of Thailand" msgstr "തായ്‍ലന്ഡ് രാജ്യം" #. name for TLS msgid "Timor-Leste" msgstr "തിമൂര്‍-ലെസ്തെ" #. official_name for TLS msgid "Democratic Republic of Timor-Leste" msgstr "തിമൂര്‍-ലെസ്തെ ജനാധിപത്യ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for TGO msgid "Togo" msgstr "ടോഗോ" #. official_name for TGO msgid "Togolese Republic" msgstr "ടോഗോ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for TKL msgid "Tokelau" msgstr "ടെകേലു" #. name for TON msgid "Tonga" msgstr "ടോങ്ക" #. official_name for TON msgid "Kingdom of Tonga" msgstr "ടോങ്ക രാജ്യം" #. name for TTO msgid "Trinidad and Tobago" msgstr "ട്രിനിഡാഡും ടൊബാഗോയും" #. official_name for TTO msgid "Republic of Trinidad and Tobago" msgstr "ട്രിനിഡാഡും ടൊബാഗോയും റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for TUN msgid "Tunisia" msgstr "ടുണീഷ്യ" #. official_name for TUN msgid "Republic of Tunisia" msgstr "ടുണീഷ്യന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for TUR msgid "Turkey" msgstr "തുര്ക്കി" #. official_name for TUR msgid "Republic of Turkey" msgstr "തുര്ക്കി റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for TKM msgid "Turkmenistan" msgstr "തുര്ക്മെനിസ്താന്‍" #. name for TCA msgid "Turks and Caicos Islands" msgstr "തുര്ക്കു കൈകോസ് ദ്വീപുകളും" #. name for TUV msgid "Tuvalu" msgstr "ടുവാലു" #. name for UGA msgid "Uganda" msgstr "ഉഗാണ്ട" #. official_name for UGA msgid "Republic of Uganda" msgstr "ഉഗാണ്ടന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for UKR msgid "Ukraine" msgstr "ഉക്രൈന്‍" #. name for ARE msgid "United Arab Emirates" msgstr "ഐക്യ അറബ് എമിറേറ്റുകള്‍" #. name for GBR msgid "United Kingdom" msgstr "യുണൈറ്റഡ് കിങ്ഡം" #. official_name for GBR msgid "United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland" msgstr "യുണൈറ്റഡ് കിങ്ഡം ഓഫ് ഗ്രേയ്റ്റ് ബ്രിട്ടന്‍ ആന്ഡ് നോര്ത്തേന്‍ അയര്‍ലന്ഡ് " #. name for USA msgid "United States" msgstr "യുണെറ്റഡ് സ്റ്റേറ്റ്സ്" #. official_name for USA msgid "United States of America" msgstr "യുണെറ്റഡ് സ്റ്റേറ്റ്സ് ഓഫ് അമേരിക്ക" #. name for UMI msgid "United States Minor Outlying Islands" msgstr "യുണെറ്റഡ് സ്റ്റേറ്റ്സ് മൈനര്‍ ഔട്ട്‍ലൈയിങ് ദ്വീപുകള്‍" #. name for URY msgid "Uruguay" msgstr "ഉറുഗ്വേ" #. official_name for URY msgid "Eastern Republic of Uruguay" msgstr "ഉറുഗ്വേ കിഴക്കന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for UZB msgid "Uzbekistan" msgstr "ഉസ്ബേക്കിസ്താന്‍" #. official_name for UZB msgid "Republic of Uzbekistan" msgstr "ഉസ്ബേക്കിസ്താന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for VUT msgid "Vanuatu" msgstr "വന്വാട്ടു" #. official_name for VUT msgid "Republic of Vanuatu" msgstr "വന്വാട്ടു റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for VEN msgid "Venezuela" msgstr "വെനിസ്വേല" #. official_name for VEN msgid "Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela" msgstr "വെനിസ്വേല ബൊളിവേറിയന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for VNM msgid "Viet Nam" msgstr "വിയറ്റ്നാം" #. official_name for VNM msgid "Socialist Republic of Viet Nam" msgstr "വിയറ്റ്നാം സോഷ്യലിസ്റ്റ് റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for VGB msgid "Virgin Islands, British" msgstr "വിര്ജിന്‍ ദ്വീപുകള്‍, ബ്രിട്ടീഷ്" #. official_name for VGB msgid "British Virgin Islands" msgstr "ബ്രിട്ടീഷ് വിര്ജിന്‍ ദ്വീപുകള്‍" #. name for VIR msgid "Virgin Islands, U.S." msgstr "വിര്ജിന്‍ ദ്വീപുകള്‍, യു.എസ്." #. official_name for VIR msgid "Virgin Islands of the United States" msgstr "യുണൈറ്റഡ് സ്റ്റേറ്റ്സ് വിര്ജിന്‍ ദ്വീപുകള്‍" #. name for WLF msgid "Wallis and Futuna" msgstr "വാലിസും ഫ്യൂചുനയും" #. name for ESH msgid "Western Sahara" msgstr "പടിഞ്ഞാറന്‍ സഹാറ" #. name for YEM msgid "Yemen" msgstr "യെമന്‍" #. official_name for YEM msgid "Republic of Yemen" msgstr "യെമന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for ZMB msgid "Zambia" msgstr "സാംബിയ" #. official_name for ZMB msgid "Republic of Zambia" msgstr "സാംബിയന്‍ റിപബ്ലിക്" #. name for ZWE msgid "Zimbabwe" msgstr "സിംബാബ്‍വേ " #. official_name for ZWE msgid "Republic of Zimbabwe" msgstr "സിംബാബ്‍വേ റിപബ്ലിക്"